


Sharing is Caring

by luciolelights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Double Penetration, Hickeys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesomes, Top Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, long buildup to the actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciolelights/pseuds/luciolelights
Summary: Hanzo agrees to a threesome with Jesse and another man, but he can't help feeling a little possessive.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy this is something I made for a friend based on [this](https://traditionallyappealing.tumblr.com/post/172021526848/jesse-asks-hanzo-if-hes-okay-with-a-threesome) ask that they got a few months ago. I meant to finish this sooner but I'm slow! And busy. It just be like that sometimes.
> 
> So a couple things: Jesse is trans, the only descriptive word I use for his genitalia is 'clit.' I'm trans and this is what I'm comfortable with, but I know not every trans guy feels the same, so there's my warning. The third guy is a random oc with no real importance--I went with that route instead of using another overwatch character for reasons of personal preference. Lastly, this was all written months apart so I apologize if it's clunky to read at all. I'm struggling to get back into the habit of writing so I admit this isn't my best, but it is what it is.

One morning atop the comm tower bridge, Jesse makes an… interesting proposition to Hanzo. One that nearly has him choking on his green tea.

Jesse pat his back until the coughing subsided enough for Hanzo to choke out, “A threesome?” another cough as he tried to clear his throat. “Have you been wanting this for some time?”

Jesse is sheepish, an adorable dark flush rising up to his cheeks as he chuckles, “Ahah, yeah… always had a fantasy of gettin’ double penetrated. But, I get it, if you don’t—”

He is silenced as Hanzo presses a finger to his lips, smiling softly with half-lidded eyes. “There is nothing to worry about, _koibito_. I will do this for you.”

“R—Really?!” Jesse’s eyes go wide before he breaks out into a grin. “Bless you, sweet pea!”

“Did you think I would say no?” a smug grin follows Hanzo’s question.

“Can’t say I was expecting a yes, either. I know it ain’t everyone’s cup of tea.”

Hanzo’s response to _that_ is another swift slurp of his matcha drink and a smug grin, listening to Jesse’s soft laughter as he removes his hat to run a hand through his wild hair. As he sips at his tea and glances back to the horizon, watching the ships run through the soothing waves, he murmurs, “Do you have someone in mind?”

Part of him doesn’t want to hear the answer.

“Nah, not yet,” Jesse admits with a shrug, and Hanzo sighs internally in relief, “we’ll have to find someone. _If_ we can find someone.”

Hanzo pauses, hearing this. Even if it would be a lifetime before he’d admit it, he was a bit… pensive about giving Jesse up to someone else. However, he was just as concerned with keeping Jesse happy, and would do _anything_ for him.

“Very well,” he concedes, and that ends the conversation.

* * *

 

Within the central hub of the town neighbouring the Watchpoint: Gibraltar was a bar that Hanzo and Jesse enjoyed visiting whenever they had a spare moment between missions. It was a small pub, but never densely packed during the right times of the week. They always enjoyed its calm atmosphere and good booze, and it became a ritual for them to visit during their time at the Watchpoint.

Which was the case tonight, where the two ran into their prospective third party.

It was late, far later than when they would normally visit. They were both bone tired from a mission that left them scathed after a close call. Some drinks and good company were within their favour for the night, and they took their usual spots at the barstools, not expecting to be approached by a handsome young man within moments.

The bartender hands them their drinks just as the man slides up besides Jesse, catching his attention with a cheery Spanish greeting. Hanzo narrows his eyes, pretending that he isn’t staring as he throws quick glances at the man, studying him.

His hair was a mop of chestnut curls and his skintone was similar to Jesse’s—maybe a few shades lighter. He wore casual clothing consisting of slacks and a white button-down, with the top three buttons popped off. He was tall, and seemed to be somewhere between Hanzo and Jesse’s heights, looking like he had a slim but semi-muscular build.

Jesse returns the greeting, acting as his normally charming self. The two kick off into a conversation in fluid Spanish. Hanzo can only pick apart a few random words and phrases, most of which he had learned from Jesse some time ago. Nevertheless, it’s not enough to follow what they’re talking about, so he proceeds to take sips at his drink instead, gazing bitterly within the contents with nothing else to focus his attention to.

Hanzo is startled from his daze when Jesse slaps a hand to his shoulder, indicating that he is being brought into the conversation. Faintly he hears Jesse say a phrase to the stranger, a common one that he recognizes: _mi amor._ His heart flutters, and he fights back the burn in his cheeks as he glances over at the stranger.

“ _Que onda_ ,” the man chirps, tossing a finger wave at him.

Hanzo offers a small smile and a wave, unsure why he suddenly feels so anxious. What were they talking about? Why is he suddenly being introduced?

“Greetings,” Hanzo offers, trying for _something_ , “forgive me, but I wasn’t listening.”

“No worries, sugar,” Jesse chimes in, waving between Hanzo and the stranger, “this is Miguel. He wanted to say hi.”

Judging by Miguel’s lusting gaze being aimed directly at Jesse, Hanzo highly doubts that was all that was going on. Ice spears into his fiery heart and douses the flames. He smirks and slides a hand to rest on Jesse’s thigh, divulging his full attention to Miguel. “Is that truly _all_ he wants?”

Smug satisfaction courses through his veins when he sees Miguel flush crimson and chuckle—he was caught red-handed. Miguel waved his hand, brushing the accusation away almost as quickly as it came, “I can’t help but notice two handsome men I’ve never seen before. I come here often, you know. What brings you out here?”

“We live nearby,” Jesse answers immediately. Not the complete truth, but not a lie either. “Had a rough night, wanted to unwind.” Hanzo nods in agreement, following along with his story.

Miguel grins at that, a smug look that Hanzo immediately wants to wipe off. His fingers dig in to Jesse’s thigh, watching with narrowed eyes as Miguel props his head up with a hand. The stranger’s hand drifts to Jesse’s other thigh, and Hanzo’s grip spirals into something _painful_. Jesse hardly winces, nothing more than a twitch of an eye.

Miguel doesn’t seem to notice, his thumb brushing along Jesse’s jeans, and he reverts back to Spanish, his words intended only for Jesse. The gunslinger doesn’t answer immediately, eyes trained on the stranger. Hanzo waits patiently, feeling as if he had lost control over the conversation itself. He curses himself for it, bitterly turning back to his drink and taking a long swig.

It’s when Jesse turns to him and spews out perfect Japanese that Hanzo’s attention snaps back. “Honey, you remember what we talked about last month?” Jesse’s Japanese is impeccable, as always. Years of studying since he met Genji were well worth the trouble, and he was able to pick it up like it was nothing. Hanzo couldn’t help but envy his polyglot partner.

The words shift like cogs in Hanzo’s head until they click together, suddenly remembering with a slight flush exactly what Jesse was referring to. His eyes flick over to Miguel, feeling satisfied at the puzzled look the stranger was holding as the tables turned right on him.

“Yes, I do,” Hanzo replies in his native tongue, smirking directly at Miguel as he continues, “is this who you want?”

“Maybe,” Jesse laughs, but suddenly his voice drops and a serious tone belts out, “are you okay with this?”

Hanzo pauses. Purses his lips. _Is he?_ Honestly, he didn’t expect that anyone would approach them and be interested in both of them—or rather, just Jesse, seeing as Miguel’s eyes  locked solely onto him. Hanzo didn’t mind, knowing that Jesse wanted this, and had no interest himself in the smug little asshole trying to grope his partner’s thigh.

His brows bend thinking of _that._ Surely, Jesse is only in this for the sex, and doesn’t actually care for this stranger. _Surely_ that had to be the case. He would ask later in his native tongue, even if he already knew the answer deep down. This was just for the sex, and Hanzo would do _anything_ to make Jesse happy.

He knocks back the rest of his drink, slamming his glass on the counter. In Japanese, he concedes.

“I am.”

* * *

 

They made an agreement at the bar for the best way that they could “unwind” for the night. As they beelined for the nearest hotel—there was absolutely no way they would take a civilian to the Watchpoint—Jesse made it abundantly clear that he wanted the two to fuck him simultaneously. Hanzo was expecting it, having agreed to it several weeks back. Miguel, however, was clearly a little peeved that he wouldn’t have Jesse all to himself.

A short walk and an uncomfortable hotel check in later and the three men were stripping off their clothes, tossing them haphazardly to the floor to be forgotten until later. Hanzo couldn’t help but keep an eye on Miguel, expecting the stranger to turn on them with a knife or some other means of attack. Evidently, Jesse was expecting the same, his dark eyes wary and focused as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Hanzo was careful and deliberate as he opened Jesse’s ass up, pumping three finger in and out of him and whispering sweet praise right into his ear. It set the mood up perfectly, despite the third party who sat at the edge of the hotel bed, stroking his cock—smaller than Hanzo’s—and pretending not to watch.

They’d agreed that Hanzo would fuck Jesse from the front and Miguel from the back, sandwiching the gunslinger between them and giving him the ride of his life. Hanzo insisted that he’d be the only one to touch Jesse in his most intimate areas. With Jesse on his back, three fingers in his ass, his flesh hand clawing down Hanzo’s shoulder blade, the archer hums in delight. Jesse was gorgeous, writhing between the sheets and moaning so deliciously. A perfect picture—had it not been for the stranger about to tarnish it.

When Jesse finally feels that he’s ready, Hanzo pulls away to clean off his fingers and prepare his cock. He returns, adjusting himself to sit on his knees, nudging for Jesse to climb onto his lap. Jesse faces him, leaning forward just enough to expose his ass, and settles himself with his arms over Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo lets his hands rest against Jesse’s back, kneading softly into his shoulders.

“Well?” Hanzo asks, his attention pointed to Miguel. The man is startled—Hanzo wouldn’t be surprised if he zoned out. “We’re waiting.”

Miguel says nothing besides a quick acknowledgement, and he sets himself to prepare his cock with a drizzle of lube. It wasn’t long before he took up his position behind Jesse, and the low moan his partner utters into his ear as Miguel presses inside gives Hanzo all of the affirmation he needs.

Hanzo refuses to let this stranger get the better of him. Digging his nails into Jesse’s back, he pulls out to the tip before slamming back in, earning a muffled moan as Jesse buries himself in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck, baby…” Jesse whimpers, only loud enough for Hanzo to hear him. He notices Miguel staring, looking suddenly as if he doesn’t belong there. As an outlier.

 _Good._ He should know who is _really_ in control.

With Hanzo’s signal, he coaxes Miguel into following his rhythm and the two men begin to rock back and forth into Jesse. They’re rewarded with loud moans and whimpers, the gunslinger unafraid to express _exactly_ how good they made him feel. Hanzo took Jesse’s pleasure a step further, circling his clit between his thumb and forefinger. The rake of nails down his back after doing so elated him.

As long as Jesse is happy, Hanzo is content.

Hanzo had kept his eyes closed from the bliss of each stroke, and he carefully pried them open to shoot a glance at Miguel. The archer notices that Miguel’s hands dug into Jesse’s waist, and he resists the urge to slap them away. He knew from experience that it would be more difficult for Miguel to keep his rhythm without a proper grip, and for the sake of Jesse’s pleasure Hanzo tries to ignore him.

However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun. Hanzo captures Miguel’s attention with a tilt of his head and some unspoken words, hoping the stranger could read his lips. _He is mine._ Hanzo smirks just before sinking his teeth into the junction between Jesse’s neck and shoulder, maintaining eye contact with Miguel as he sucks a dark bruise on sun-kissed skin. Miguel flushes crimson, turning to look away, but his eyes kept flicking back to Hanzo.

Hanzo smirked against Jesse’s skin, amused. _That’s right. He’s mine._

The archer sucks as many bruises as he can along Jesse’s neck and shoulder, his fingernails dragging along to form bright red marks down his shoulder blades. His partner replies with sweet moans and some returning scratches along his upper back.

Jesse leans back enough to look directly at Hanzo, grinning wildly, “Finish me up, sugar?”

 _As if he would refuse._ Hanzo slips a hand down to Jesse’s clit, pinching and prodding with his calloused fingers, all while trying to keep up his rhythmic thrusting. Jesse responded with delicious whimpers and sweet whispers of praise, pressing their foreheads together. His hands reach up to Hanzo’s thick hair, tugging his head back ever so slightly in order to slide their lips together in a hungry, desperate kiss. At that moment, Miguel no longer mattered. The whole world existed between the two of them—just him, and Jesse. _His_ Jesse.

He prods sporadically at Jesse’s clit with this thumb and forefinger, keeping his thrusts strong despite the numerous distractions that otherwise would overwhelm him. Jesse mewls into their kiss, pulling away enough to hover his lips over Hanzo’s. “M’close, fuck, _fuck_ , keep goin’, c’mon…”

Within moments, Jesse comes with a roar and clenches so tightly around Hanzo’s cock that it didn’t take long for him to follow. Hanzo sighs heavenly as Jesse immediately presses open-mouthed kisses all over his face and neck. His peels his eyes open, noticing that Miguel had finished quietly and pulled away, who tries to hide that he was watching. No matter. Hanzo would let him watch. Let him see what he will never have.

Hanzo smirks, maintains direct eye contact with Miguel before gripping Jesse’s jaw to kiss him deeply, tongue delving into his mouth. Jesse hums, obliging eagerly. Hanzo cracks an eye open, watching Miguel shift from sheepish to uncomfortable to blatantly annoyed as an apparent third wheel. Hanzo watches him pull off from the bed and dress himself before storming out of the room.

* * *

 

Miguel was quickly forgotten as the two proceeded into another round. Since they paid for the hotel, they figured they would make full use of it, enjoying the opportunity to get away from the Watchpoint. Hanzo fucked Jesse into the mattress before pulling away so sensitive that it left him shivering, and he had to be coaxed into relaxing.

“Don’t overdo it, sugar,” Jesse murmurs as he wraps his arms around his partner.

Hanzo concedes, and happily pulls himself into Jesse’s grasp. They lay there quietly for some time, simply enjoying the other’s presence and warmth.

Just before Hanzo dozes off, Jesse chuckles. “What?” Hanzo questions, but Jesse’s laughter only increases in volume.

“You think we scared him off?” the gunslinger snickers, “You do somethin’ to the poor fella?”

Hanzo decides not to answer, but his knowing smirk is all Jesse needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luciolelights) and [tumblr](http://luciolelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
